


Carnival Folk

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Carnival, Circus, Demon Shirosaki, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mates, One Shot, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles, demon ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: When Ichigo walked into Karakura Carnival, the last thing he expected to find was Shirosaki. This mysterious man seems to be more than just what the eye can see. A supernatural being, as Ichigo discovers, that wants to make Ichigo his mate... but what else is there to Shirosaki's background? And what makes Ichigo so special? HichiIchi / One shotOriginally on ffnet and now reuploaded here!





	Carnival Folk

Bright green leaves stained the blue sky. A cold wind blew gently across the busy street as tons of college or high school students moseyed on over to the great gates of the Karakura Carnival. I was one of them, but I didn't feel like I belonged. My entire life I was criticized for having hair too bright, clothes too dark, accessories that made me look like I belonged in a gang. It didn't help that I'd often end up in fights and I'd go to school the next day with a black eye or busted lip. That only made the rumours spread more.

One thing I knew for certain that made me different was my strange sixth sense. I saw things that weren't there, heard noises that no one else could, and I could sense people's intentions. It was almost like reading their mind, but only if they were thinking about me. Like an instinct just told me if someone was hostile or not.

I was easily three or four more minutes away from the gate when I got a sense of being followed. I realised I was in a big crowd, but that didn't stop my senses. I stopped walking and turned my head so that my chin hovered gently over my left shoulder. From the corner of my eye, there was a blur of red. If that hadn't proven it, then the panting and stomping of feet surely did.

Renji slapped his hand onto my shoulder, using my body as a brace in order to not fall over as he gasped for air. After catching his breath, he turned to me with a smirk and said, "You're a fast bastard, y'know that Kurosaki?"

"Oh, I'm not fast, you're just slow," I responded quickly. You could say I had a talent for coming up with replies, but the simple truth was everyone was just too slow. I could hear what they were going to say miles before they even said it.

"Trust me, you're just fast." That was a terrible reply, even for Renji. "So, are you going to the Carnival?"

"Well, let's see, I'm heading towards a part of Karakura which is completely empty, save for the Carnival. Do you think I'm going?"

"You don't have to be a smartass."

I snorted. That was funny coming from Renji, who was almost as much of a smartass as his girlfriend: Rukia.

Renji let go of my shoulder and took the walking lead. It wasn't too long of an awkward silence later that we arrived at the gates. I paid for us both and we entered the all too familiar grounds of Karakura Carnival.

Wild expanses of ribbon and balloons littered the great archway of the Carnival's entrance. Screams and laughter flooded through the air as people, either brave or stupid, sat in the rubber seats of an amusement ride. To anyone in Karakura town the carts or chairs or whatever the hell you got strapped down in for twenty seconds of your life were just ways to show your friends how cool you were. I was different. I saw these as an escape route from real life.

The only reason I came here today was because of the rides. I loved the rush I received from flying through the air. I had no fear of falling and hence I never screamed, but rather I focused on the feeling of cold air gliding across my face. Roller coasters and other shit like 'em were the only things in this world faster than me.

And they also provided the perfect excuse to escape my family for a few hours. Ha! If you can even call us a family... My mom passed away when I was 9, my dad isolated himself from us, and I was always taking care of my sisters. I loved them so much, but I knew they deserved more than just me.

But enough of flashbacks and bull shit... Renji and I made our way through the crowds of people.

"Hey, Ichigo, check it out!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by that call. I followed Renji's finger to a giant black and purple, circus-style tent.

That was _new._

I felt drawn to it. I had to go there. It was like a rope had suddenly been attached to my chest and it pulled me towards the plastic building. The wind seemed to be pushing me towards the tent. Whispers ghosted over my ears, calling me.

"Umm..." Renji groaned. I blinked and the spell I had been put under disappeared. I looked back to Renji who was currently reading a text on his phone. "Yo, sorry to drop you and leave, but Rukia wants to meet me over at the games."

I gave him a smile. "Go right ahead. I wanna check the tent out."

"You sure?"

"I can take care of myself," I reassured him. I'm 19 now, after all. "Go hang out with your girl. She loves you, you know?"

Renji nodded. "I know..."

"You should tell her you feel the same."

"I will," Renji sighed. I knew he would. "When the time is right."

"Which is anytime, by the way," I added.

Renji rolled his eyes and nodded a little. "I know, I know... I'll catch you later."

"Yeah."

He pocketed his phone, gave me a small wave and then ran off. I watched him go.

Then I heard something. A whisper. A call of my name. I turned towards the tent and felt a pull again. It was like when you were tired, and you could feel a tug on your consciousness telling you to fall asleep, except this time it was a pull begging me to take a step towards the tent.

Soon enough I found myself at the door. With no hesitation, I reached forward and took hold of the flap, finding it surprisingly heavy as I slid the plastic open.

At first sight, it seemed as though there were no lights on and the tent was simply not in use, but upon further inspection, I noticed that there was some sort of show going on for which the lights were dimmed. There was a girl, short black hair and thin body, standing on a stage talking to the few twenty people that had appeared. Curiosity got the best of me and I wandered in.

"You at the back!" the girl called.

I froze. Shit. Was I not supposed to come in?

"Well, don't just stand there! Come take a seat! We've been expecting you..."

Her voice was soft, yet demanding and so it seemed like an impossible idea to not listen to her. I walked in, careful to walk slowly enough so that I wouldn't trip. I received a few awkward stares, but it was nothing I wasn't used to. After finding a spot to sit, surprisingly right at the front, she spoke up again.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and everyone else! I am Tatsuki Arisawa, your hostess for this afternoon! We'd like to ask that no matter what happens you do not leave your seat, I assure you nothing bad is going to happen..."

I kind of tuned out the rest of her speech. My mind felt hazy. It was like I was waiting for something to happen, something important that I just couldn't remember.

"...Ulquiorra!"

My attention returned when everyone started clapping. I watched as the girl, Tatsuki seemed to fade into the shadows as the spotlight moved from her and onto a still figure. Ulquiorra, I guess was his name, had no expression, two black streaks that looked like tears falling from his eyes, and he held two blocks in each hand. With simple movements, he tossed them into the air, but the blocks didn't return. They remained in the air, floating and moving in a circular motion.

I watched curiously as the four blocks became eight, then twelve, then sixteen and so on until there were so many I couldn't keep track anymore. They built themselves into a platform which slowly lowered itself back onto the stage. Standing on top of the platform was a new figure.

"A warm welcome to Tensa!" Tatsuki shouted from directly beside me. I had to fight the urge to scream "Holy Shit" and nearly fell out of my chair. How the hell did she do that? No one can sneak up on me, and yet there she had done it without so much as a warning!

Everyone clapped again and I was forced to look away from the girl. I looked back in time to see the blocks disappear... through... the... floor... and to watch the new one, Tensa, bow. Tensa and Ulquiorra, I noticed quickly, shared the same expression and the same hair, except Tensa's hair held more of a wave.

Tensa and Ulquiorra set to work on the next act instantly. Tensa revealed a table out of the shadows behind them and removed a black sheet that had been resting on it. I dozed off again, that feeling of waiting for something returning. What felt like five minutes passed before I was snapped back into the action by something giant, orange and dragon-shaped. I swear on my life it was headed straight for me, but before I could even react the thing disappeared in a mysterious flash of blue.

Needless to say, I didn't doze off again for a while...

After Ulquiorra and Tensa left the stage, Tatsuki introduced the next person as someone named Grimmjow. A load of ropes suddenly dropped and hung on the stage, and I was about to start fantasizing about why when a man with blue hair came bounding on. I found myself staring at his hair, and it wasn't because of the colour, but because there appeared to be long pointed ears sticking out of the mess. This man had cat ears... and a tail too!

The hybrid gave a wink to the audience, making some girls squeal before he grasped onto one of the ropes and wrapped it around himself. Grimmjow did some twisted form of gymnastics all while making sexual gestures towards the now known women of the audience. He was cute, I'll give him that, but my gut said this wasn't what I was waiting for.

Grimmjow swung from rope to rope until suddenly stopping in the middle. He did this cool backflip thing in which he spun several times over before flying off the ropes and latching onto another rope... with his tail. Then out of nowhere came a giant flash of green smoke and everything, including Grimmjow, disappeared. I wasn't even left with time to wonder how they managed to pull that off before another dark-haired character showed up.

Tatsuki introduced him as Stark, and to be honest, he kinda intrigued me. It could have been the fact that around his waist were two guns. Instantly he drew and without warning he shot. I heard the bullet collide with something above my head, and another two bullets hit their mark on the other side of the crowd. I slowly looked up to see glow-in-the-dark paint splatted against a dish-shaped platform. The two other bullets having the same effect elsewhere.

"Wow..." I murmured quietly. That was a very quick and accurate draw, considering I heard only one shot and three bullets had hit their mark. After a few more dangerous and interesting shots, Stark vanished beneath a black cloak and stood there while Tatsuki returned once again.

"You've followed us so far, and we've almost reached the end! So here, I present to you the pinnacle of our existence, the master of our world, the one and only: Shirosaki!"

Shirosaki, huh? That was close to my own last name. My family kept my mother's last name. My dad never told me why we didn't keep 'Shiba' as our family name, but I found out later that it was something gang-related... a lifestyle that my dad left behind when he was a teenager and met my mother.

All of my thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as the cloaked figure once again begun to move. A beautiful, white, shimmering arm escaped its confinement within the cloak, a second one soon following. The cloak fell to the floor vanishing into a black fog as this god-like creature turned to face me. His lips curved into a mischievous smirk, something that had made my manhood twitch... No! He was facing the audience Ichigo, the _audience!_

Shirosaki's feet were bare, gracefully being dragged across the stage. His nails were painted black. My eyes wandered higher to find that his body was covered in thick layers of white robes and a hakama. I couldn't help but feel that those clothes shouldn't be on him... that they needed to come off. I could feel the blood between my legs begin to stir... No! Bad Ichigo! Bad!

And then, as if he had read my mind, Shirosaki began to slowly strip earning a few whistles from the audience. I had yet to look at his face, and after he removed his clothing till only the hakama was left, I did exactly that.

Then it struck me. This was what I had been waiting for! This man was why I had been drawn here! Don't ask me why, or even how I knew, but I just did. I could almost see the strings he was using to pull me closer, to draw me in... Nothing else mattered right now. My mind was completely occupied with the work of art in front of me.

I didn't know when or how, but a pole had appeared. Five poles. Shirosaki wrapped his legs around the centre pole giving a few beastly thrusts before snapping his body backwards to grab another pole. With a combination of Shirosaki's glorious stomach muscles and his perfectly sculpted arms, he began to climb the poles, continuously grinding and thrusting furiously against the centre pole.

Then he fell... sort of. Before reaching the ground he snapped into a cat-like position and landed with a very soft thud. I realised then that my heart was beating just as loud and continued to beat louder as the albino crawled his way over to the edge of the stage. Shirosaki's eyes caught mine and I froze. His eyes weren't normal, and that was putting it lightly. Everything about him was different, and I liked it.

I could've sworn that the temperature had increased around here by at least ten digits. Shirosaki seemed to be moving too fast for me to keep up. Can you imagine? I, Kurosaki Ichigo, the fastest person in the world was currently moving too slow for a tease! A tease of all people! A tease... a tease... Oh, God. His teasing had worked.

I watched him work his poles again. Thrusting and snapping his wild hips to no end. I grew envious of the pole and it sickened me, but somewhere deep down I could feel my own desires bubbling. I wanted so badly to explore that milky skin, to kiss those pale lips, to gaze deep into those mysteriously sinful eyes... I never enjoyed shows like this, I avoided clubs and didn't like dating apps since more often than not, people just wanted a quick fuck than a meaningful relationship. But here this man was, making me want to throw away all my rules and personal values, and find out just exactly what he could do in bed.

I watched Shirosaki as he slowly undid the highly noticeable black band that kept his hakama up, but before I could see more he became nothing more than a shadow. Sparks flew in all directions, red smoke poured out into the crowd and I was left there alone with all the normal people once again.

I couldn't believe it. What a show.

And holy fuck I was hard. I couldn't believe it. Never, not once in my entire life did I ever feel attracted to another person upon first seeing them. And then Shirosaki appeared and suddenly I couldn't control myself. I was flustered, blushing, my pants were tight, my feet were glued to the floor, I was at the edge of my seat and my entire body was covered in cold sweat.

Ho... ly... fuck...

My hand was shaky, I dimly noticed, when I ran it through my hair. I fell back against my chair, trying desperately to rid the delicious images of Shirosaki from my mind, but finding it pretty much impossible. Instead, I decided to focus my efforts on getting rid of the raging boner that sat within my pants, hurting like fucking hell against the leather.

Then suddenly a hand was snaking its way around my thigh, a gasp unwillingly escaping my lips as hot breath steamed my neck. "I see you liked my show," a deep, charming and somewhat eerie voice piped up from behind me. I hadn't turned around and I already knew it was _him._

I didn't even have the capability to respond as his hand moved sinfully across the hem of my pants.

"Come with me. I wish to make ya mine."

There it was again; the unrelenting pull. I could feel myself become more attracted to him by the second if that was even possible. It didn't help that my body was already following him out the back exit. When we stepped out into the light, I felt like hissing. My eyes shut instantly and uncomfortable heat rose all across my body. Damn, I didn't remember it being so bright out here. I guess that's what happens when you sit inside a pitch-black tent for forty minutes.

"Relax." Shirosaki extended his hand while hanging off the side of a trailer. "Come inside, it'll feel better when ya do."

I took his hand, a zing of pure ecstasy spreading through my veins. I could practically see the dark aura Shirosaki radiated, his hot touch making every hair on the back of my neck stand tall.

And then I realised... I took my hand away. He wasn't human! No freaking way! Not with eyes like those or skin like that!

Shirosaki chuckled, and I wondered if that was a good or bad sign. "So, you are as smart as ya look." My eyes widened drastically. I was right? He wasn't human? "Oh yes, Kurosaki Ichigo, you are indeed right. I am as far from human as you are..."

"What?" I suddenly felt dizzy. "But I'm human..."

"No, my love..." I gasped with shock, filled head to toe with fear. Shirosaki had vanished into thin air, reappearing behind me with his hand in my hair and the other on my shoulder. "You and I are the same."

I was thrown forward. I failed to catch myself with my feet and tripped over the first step of his trailer. I prepared myself for the inevitable smacking of my forehead against the ground but instead landed on my back onto something soft.

Oh shit. It was a bed. Shirosaki's bed.

Weight sat just below my throbbing problem; the cause, Shirosaki, grinning mercilessly down at my scowling expression. "Ichigo," his silky voice was like honey, sweet and pure, as it gracefully soared from his lips. "Answer me Ichigo."

"Shi... Shiros-saki..."

I felt his hand on my cheek. "Good."

I jerked away, shutting my eyes so his gaze could no longer draw me in. "Get off me!"

Shirosaki chuckled. "You can't hide your true nature from me, Ichigo. You aren't human."

"That's a lie!" I suddenly burst.

"Say whatever ya like, the fact remains that yer different."

My eyes opened just the slightest bit, but it was enough for his burning gold eyes to capture me.

"You know it too. You can pretend to be human and live amongst them, but you will never be one of them." His fingers began to comb through my hair. It was a relaxing touch, one that made me clear everything from my mind except what I saw right in front of me.

"Why..." I murmured, "Why me?"

"I told you, didn't I...?" Shirosaki began to lean in towards my face, intentionally pressing his stomach against my arousal. "You, Kurosaki Ichigo, are just like me. And I'm going to make ya mine."

"What...?"

Shirosaki chuckled again, the rumbling against my member driving me _insane_! "Of all the thousands of shows I've participated in, never once have I ever been intrigued by someone as much as I have ya. Some men have darkness in their hearts, but you..." he paused to like his lips. "Yer the embodiment."

My heart pounded furiously in my head, my chest heaving up in down as I panted. I mean, sure I was different, but to be actually 'evil' was a completely different thing.

"Still don't believe me, do you? Here, let me explain some things to you. It might help you to make sense of everything going on..." Shirosaki brought his lips up close to mine. "First of all," he took his lips away, "we are born through antagonizing pain and suffering, like losing a close family member at a young age or being tortured by others to our breaking points. You, poor boy, suffered both."

"How do you know anything about me?" I hissed. My mother's death was a touchy subject, I hated whenever someone brought it up.

But, his touch in my hair once again relaxed me. "Next, when our mate is born, fate has a funny way of luring us together. I was drawn here by an ad ten years ago. Upon arrival, I was suddenly drawn to the river where I saw ya cryin' over yer mother's body."

I knew I should feel shocked, and I wanted to be angry, but his words made sense. They felt like the truth, at least. Except, "But that's not when I was born-"

"It's not when your human body was born, no, but it is when your soul was reborn."

I shook my head. "That's not-"

"Can you feel it?" He cut me off.

"Feel what?"

"The pull on your soul. It's stronger around me, isn't it? Your entire life you've felt like you were missing something. I've felt it too. You're my mate, Ichigo. You know this."

My head was spinning faster. "I don't... I don't know."

"Don't think. Just feel. You can feel that we're connected, right?"

Against my better judgement, I nodded. I could feel a pull to him, a _need._ I wanted him so badly it was almost consuming.

"This next part might hurt a bit."

I blinked.

"Your soul will fully awaken soon, now that it's been exposed to mine. Try to relax and the pain will go away faster."

As he said that, I felt a fire burn up my spine. I gasped for air but my throat was suddenly clogged. I couldn't breathe, there was so much pain shooting through my body at once. The last thing I saw was Shiro's face before I blacked out.

* * *

I felt at peace with my head resting on a pillow. My arms were wrapped around my head, shielding my eyes from the light. I snuggled my face deeper into the pillow, feeling not tired but I simply had no reason to get up. That was until I realised just whose bed I was lying in. I jumped awake, half expecting Shirosaki to be lying beside or on top of me, but what I didn't expect was the smell of bacon. I turned my head to the kitchen, ah, so that's where Shirosaki was. He was... cooking?

"Good morning Ichigo. Have a good sleep?"

The more I sat up, the more I came to realise I was naked... "How long have I been out?"

"About a month." Shirosaki replied casually.

"A month?" The gasp escaped my lips. The loud volume was non-intentional.

"Mmhmm..." He hummed, shuffling a few strips of bacon onto a plate. "Would you like some?"

"What's wrong with you? I've been unconscious for a month, lying here in your room after you... kidnapped me! And all you can say is: do I want any bacon?!"

Shirosaki smirked. "Technically you wanted to follow me, that doesn't qualify as kidnapping." He ignored all but one piece of bacon and sat down beside me. I shuffled away, but he just shuffled closer. He popped the piece of bacon into his mouth before speaking again, "Besides, it's not like you want to leave me, now do you? You don't have a home out there."

I could already feel my face heating up. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, both because of his position, I'd never know. "What does that mean?"

"Your home is here." He pressed his body against mine, shoving me forcibly against the bed. I groaned. "I'm gonna take ya, make ya mine and fuck yer brains out. Right here, right now."

I tried to voice my concerns, but his knee pressed against my crotch and I found myself moaning. It was like someone else was in control, and I didn't want to fight back. I wanted this to happen.

"Ngh... d-don't..."

"What was that? I didn't hear ya Ichi." Shirosaki smirked, making me wanna taste those lips.

I was torn between pushing him off and screaming for more. I fought for my logical side, the side that said I shouldn't be doing this. I went to tell him off, but what came out was this; "Don't stop!"

What the hell was wrong with me? Don't stop? I should be pushing him away, not asking for more ...right? Worse came to worse when he replied, "Wasn't planning on it, Ichigo." And he attacked my neck, nipping and sucking at it relentlessly.

I felt the bed disappear, everything becoming twenty times darker. I took a dazed look around, finding that our surrounds had become nothing but an endless black. We floated in the middle of the abyss, surrounded on all sides by nothing.

Then suddenly I felt something probing at my entrance. I let out a loud yelp, something that made Shirosaki's face light up. My fear increasing twice more when I realised both his hands were on my shoulders.

"Mmm... That was an interesting noise," Shirosaki purred. Damn bastard, well at least one of us was having fun... Though I'd much rather shove something up his ass and see how he liked it.

It attacked me again and I let out another startled noise. I didn't care about my dignity anymore, what mattered was finding out what the hell kept intruding a rather personal space.

"Ya like that Ichigo?" Shirosaki laughed, "Yer face says ya do, yet you sound a little _scared_."

I gritted my teeth, muttering "Bastard" under my breath. I shot him a warning glare, he responded with a crooked smirk.

"Let me explain some more things... as the younger mate awakens, the older mate must look after him. You weren't just unconscious, you were changing. Your clothes would've been ripped apart if I didn't take them off of you. And now that you're awake again, it's time for us to become one. We'll form an unbreakable bond, Ichigo, and I'll protect you for all eternity."

The thing pried into my entrance once more, this time gently and in a wiggling motion. I felt disturbed beyond all reason, and yet pain and pleasure still managed to overthrow my mind. The object was oily and smooth, long and really big. I couldn't help the scream that tore its way out of my lips as the thing kept pushing deeper into my entrance.

"Yer wonderfully tight."

"What the h-ELL is th-that?"

"Are you a virgin? I won't laugh if you say yes."

"Answer me!"

"A tail."

I blinked, screaming out once more as that thing pushed itself further inside of me. "Exc-cuse me?"

"It's my tail Ichigo." With just as much force as it used to shove in, it pulled out. I grunted; a little disappointed when all the pleasure I had been feeling vanished. Shirosaki stepped back, leaving me to hover in the darkness by myself. It was then that I noticed something white and snake-like (except that it had no scales) had surrounded me and Shirosaki. My eyes followed this intriguing object from its red tip all the way down to behind Shirosaki... was that his tail?

"What is..." I stopped when I looked at him, his appearance undoubtedly different. Shirosaki's legs were covered in a gentle white hakama. His abs and chest were left uncovered and bare. Black wings sprawled out behind him seemingly blending into the darkness but had a faint shimmer to them. Shirosaki's hands were covered in a thin layer of loose, grey bandage while his fingers were adorned with black talons.

"Hmm... Do ya like what you see Ichi?" Shirosaki chuckled, dragging one of his claws past my cheek and down my throat. "I like what I see too."

"H-Huh?" I choked. The look in his golden eyes was maniacal and cunning.

Shirosaki turned my head to the left, a mirror entering my vision. He gave me a gentle push and uncoiled his tail from around both of us. I cautiously walked forward, a little nervous as to what I would find.

No, this was ridiculous. I wasn't some monster-freak-angel-thing. I was me, Ichigo Kurosaki, a college student who was 19-going-on-20. When I arrived at the mirror it was proven to me that I could never have been so wrong in my entire life.

My chin dropped and my reflection did the same, though it couldn't have been my reflection, could it? No... For starters, my eyes were brown, not molten orange. And my hair didn't touch my shoulders, let alone sink over, nor was it bleached white at the ends. I didn't have fangs, yet there the overlarge canines sat. I was naked, obviously thanks to Shiro... And I most certainly didn't have giant, black, feather-filled wings. No, I was imagining all of this...

"You're beautiful, Ichigo."

I turned to him when he called me, my new eyes able to see every last detail on his perfect body. _I_ was beautiful? No, he was the one who owned that title. Shirosaki was far better looking than I, he was far stronger, far more mature, far more...

Ah, there it is again. The pull. It was growing stronger too. I no longer felt just a string, but I felt attached, I felt a need. I felt a want to have him. This hunger was overriding my senses and I couldn't fight it.

I reached my hand out to touch his face. I felt childish and stupid, but I desperately wanted to feel his flawless white skin. Something rattled, a shackle, which had been attached to my wrist. I went to further examine it but was stopped when Shirosaki took hold of my arms.

"Another thing," he said as his fingers slowly wrapped around the band. "Mates are proven fated for each other when they can take off the shackles that bind their partner's soul to the earth." With a simple movement, he cracked off my left shackle. "Meaning, I take off yours and you take off mine, then we are free to use our full abilities and the rules of the living no longer apply."

"Rules of the living?"

Shirosaki moved his hands to my right wrist. "We are created from humans, therefore their rules of family and friends continue to bind us to this planet. For example: right now you are bound by your duty to obey your father and mother, and your duty to protect your younger siblings. It won't matter if they die, so long as your soul remains connected by these chains you will never be able to move on. I, your mate, am the only one who can remove these links."

"And removing these links means what?"

"We exist in a world that's between life and death. We aren't demons, and we're not dead, either. If you were to die and these chains remained on you, you could very well become a demon. Even a normal human could do the same. Removing these links will ensure that you'll always keep your humanity, your _freedom,_ even in the afterlife. It also means that you and I are free to float endlessly between life and death. Immortal, but still alive. That's the type of creature we are."

I nodded. That sounded nice, actually. Just he and I together. Feeling whole, complete, perhaps even in love. I knew nothing about him, but my instincts were screaming that he'd protect me and that I could trust him. "Take the other one off," I agreed.

Shirosaki pulled, shattering the golden band, then held out his arms. I undid each of his shackles, with each broken band I felt better about what I was doing. As soon as the second shackle fell to the floor Shirosaki moved towards me.

I gasped when his hand found my dick and he began to stroke me. Then his lips swallowed my groan. He felt so good, like everything I had hoped for. It seemed like he had been holding back before, but now he was free. I felt the same way. I no longer cared about anything other than answering the pull I felt in my heart.

Shirosaki's tail had intruded my entrance again. I shivered from the feeling and gasped from the unsuspected entry. Shirosaki's tail was huge, like freaking gigantic, and it sent pain and pleasure up my spine.

"Ngh... S-Shiro!" He caught my lips in another searing kiss. Shiro (I think he and I both like the nickname) shoved his tongue through my awaiting lips, toying with my own inexperience. After Shiro pulled away it was like he took the pressure from our kiss and used it to drive his tail further into my ass. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

"You really seem to get a good kick out of that," He mused. That was the last thing I heard Shiro say before my hearing became lost in a thick cloud of pleasure. My head buzzed, my vision caught on his pointed grin, pleasure burned throughout my entire body. I wasn't stupid. I knew the reason. Shiro's tail had nailed my prostate.

Shiro hadn't failed to notice, his grin growing impossibly bigger as his eyes fought to catch mine. I was still lost in the pleasure, but I could tell he was looking into my eyes. Let me tell you, you'll never know just how sensitive you are until some demon/angel's tail is shoved up your ass!

"Ah, so I found it, ne? That look on yer face says everything, my love." Shiro laughed. I was about to curse him out when his tongue suddenly licked my erection. I moaned my encouragement.

He took me in slowly, starting by licking the tip. I couldn't help but whine as his tongue glided across my slit. It was a strange sensation, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body while I felt myself blush in embarrassment. His eyes glanced up at me with no shame, and that only made me melt more. My hands strangled Shiro's silky hair.

Shiro continued to take in more and more of my arousal. He'd drag his tongue halfway, stop, give a good suck then pull black. Shiro's lips never broke contact, yet he still managed to get away with only teasing.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shiro took everything into his mouth. I hissed at the sudden heat, my eyes bolting shut and patterns dancing around my vision. Shiro scraped his teeth across my full length and my breath hitched. The pain, the pleasure and the heat... god it all felt so good!

Shiro gave me a harsh suck and I could feel myself tighten around his tail which, by the way, was currently grinding into my prostate. I was beginning to slip... I seriously couldn't hold on much longer...

I could feel pleasure blinding my vision, the pressure in my arousal vanishing as I orgasmed without warning. Shiro swallowed then licked up anything that had escaped his mouth. I shivered, then tried to apologize for the lack of warning, but he merely grinned and crawled up my body.

"Well, that wasn't too hard to make you nice and wet," he teased me.

"Shut up."

Shiro bit at my nipple and I let out a yelp. It was obvious he wasn't finished with me yet. Shiro had removed his tail, pain momentarily clouding my pleasure as he pulled it out. I was left panting and forced into whimpering as he continued to play around with my chest.

A white hand used a firm grip on my shoulder, teeth and tongue continued to torture my nipple while a second white hand toyed with the other nub.

What I assume was his tail had reappeared, only this time around my left ankle. I swore it must've been part snake as it coiled its way up my leg, stopping just a mere inch beneath my knee. When the same thing happened to my right, I knew immediately that this was no longer Shirosaki. I looked down with fear, my eyes falling onto what looked like a black, transparent tentacle. I tried to escape the thing's grasp, but it seemed to stick to me like it was glued on.

"Mmm..." Shiro moaned, leaning back from my body. "You taste amazing..."

"That's all well," I grumbled sarcastically. "What the hell is _that_?"

"A gift." They suddenly started climbing again. "I think you'll enjoy it quite nicely."

I swear this should've been a great turn off, but it could only turn me on more. I watched helplessly as more of these 'gifts' took hold of my arms, wrapped around my waist, and pretty much took hold of anything they could reach. One appeared near my lips but stopped just before touching them.

Shiro winked at me. "Make sure you get this one nice 'nd wet. Trust me, ya don't want me to take ya dry."

I scowled at him, but then the tentacle wiggled past my lips and I opened my mouth to take it in. It tasted like Shiro, but sweeter. It wiggled under my tongue and I shivered a bit. It taunted me into playing with it, and Shiro was watching me expectantly. I suddenly felt so exposed. I began to play with the tentacle in my mouth and Shiro smirked approvingly.

He patted my head and whispered, "Good boy" next to my ear. I shivered at the praise. It felt good.

The tentacle left my lips only a moment later. It moved around me, no doubt towards my entrance. I felt it wiggle inside and I squirmed. It was softer than Shiro's tail, and slippier too. It wiggled inside without a problem and I couldn't help but cry out at the odd sensation.

Shiro grinned and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Such a good boy, Ichigo."

I felt my entire face grow hot from embarrassment. Despite this, I wanted him to praise me some more.

"A-Ah Shi..." I gasped. "I want you, please..."

Shiro hummed and placed soft kisses on my neck. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Please," I whispered.

Shiro nodded and kissed my lips. "Alright."

I felt the tentacle leave and I shivered. I did my best to relax, though, and to prepare myself for what was coming.

"Ready?" Shiro asked, positioning himself behind me.

I nodded.

Shiro pushed himself into my entrance and I moaned. He felt hot, and there was more of a sting as he thrust inside. It was just right, just the amount of realness that his tail and the tentacle couldn't provide. A bit of pain but the heat and pleasure was worth it.

He allowed me to adjust, and I felt thankful for it. Then his first thrust was slow. I felt him groan, and I knew he was feeling just as good as I was. I grinned and worked my hips to meet his thrusts. The fact that he was coming undone just as much as I was made me grin grow.

We started with a slow pace and then gradually worked up faster. He moaned against my neck and I groaned in return. Hearing my name leave his lips set my blood on fire.

One of Shiro's hands grabbed my erection and begun to pump it in time with his thrusts. He found my prostate soon after and hit it every time.

I could feel myself getting lost in the pleasure. I couldn't think. I could only feel. I was reaching my limits. I was going to lose myself soon...

"Cum for me Ichi," Shiro hummed. "Be a good boy and cum."

I didn't know if he naturally liked praising me, or if he somehow knew I was enjoying the praise, but either way, it sent me over the edge. I came, much harder than the last time, shockwaves of pleasure fried my nerves. Even as I came, Shiro continued to rock against me. I felt him release, and I rode out my orgasm with him. I instinctively clamped around him and I heard him moan. And so, just as an experiment, I squeezed again. Shiro let out another (rather sexy) moan, and a smile graced my lips again. I could finally tease him a little like how he had teased me.

"Ah... Ichi, don't do that..."

I couldn't help the chuckle that had escaped my lips. "Problem Shiro?"

He moaned into my shoulder and I let out another chuckle. We sat like that for a moment, him buried in me, the two of us panting. He seemed just as exhausted as I was. He used me to support himself, his forehead pressed into the back of my shoulder, while the tentacles still held me up. They were moving slightly like they were massaging my arms, stomach and legs. I think they (and Shiro) knew I would be sore later, and this was like an apology. Slowly, the tentacles let me go, and Shiro's hands moved to my hips.

"You..." I panted, at my limits, exhaustion taking control. "You're in... so deep- AH!"

He pulled out, both pain and pleasure shooting throughout my body.

I moaned softly and jerked a little when his hand brushed across my stomach. Shiro pulled me against him.

"Yer... so hot..." Shiro breathed into my hair. "I swear... I wanna eat ya up."

"Bastard..." I mumbled, "You already have... Now, mind telling me what those things from before were?"

I could feel him chuckling. "They're shadows, Ichi. This world is my world. A place where only me and my mate can go."

"Your world?" I asked.

He chuckled. "It's like a pocket world. I can create it because of how strong I am. Yer mate is a King of Hell, after all."

"What!?"

He laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I promised to myself that I'd make him laugh as often as I could.

And I kept that self-promise. I heard Shiro laugh at least twice a day, and I never grew tired of it. He was such a good partner to spend eternity with. Shiro was everything I wasn't. He was brave, courageous, smart... and sometimes a little outlandish, but nothing he ever did upset me. Blame it on our bond, or just awkward luck, but I believe this was destined. He and I were meant for each other. I could feel it in my heart.

A few years down the road, my dad noticed that I stopped ageing. I tried to explain things to him, but he only walked away in silence, muttering something like "I didn't want this to happen to you." I sighed.

Karin and Yuzu both graduated and got jobs that helped them pay to move out. They had a nice apartment together.

I moved in with Shiro. He brought me to his real home, a large cottage with a beautiful waterfront property. Shiro and I also travelled the world with Tatsuki, Tensa, Ulquiorra, Stark and Grimmjow: who were all the same type of being that we were. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were mates, while Tensa, Tatsuki, and Stark were all waiting for the days that their mates would find them.

Decades and centuries rolled by.

Nothing could separate Shiro and me.

And nothing ever would.

We were immortal and perfectly in love.


End file.
